


Lost

by ShadowInEden (EffingEden)



Series: In Her Shadow [2]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/ShadowInEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has gone out of Anita's life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Maybe it’s stress?”

Anita turned her head, and scowled at Micah. “I’m always stressed.”

“But no one’s burnt our house down before.”

“That was days ago. I’ve managed to yesterday!”

“Well, what else has happened today that could have… wound you up?”

He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, and she twisted away, rejecting his comfort. With a soft sigh, he retracted his hand.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! It was just a normal day! Consultations, zombie raising, then back here. Nothing different.” She huffed in frustration – then a thought flicked over her face. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the man in her bed.

Micah blinked, then said, “What, you think I was only after my own pleasure?” His words were tinted with anger. He looked almost offended.

Anita didn’t answer. Instead, she stood and said, “I _think_ I’m going to talk to Jean-Claude.”

Now he really did look offended. She picked up her robe and slid into it, the left. As she walked down the corridor to Jean-Claude’s room, she heard Micah call after her, “Anita!”


	2. Looking...

She panted with exertion and her body was tight with need – but no matter how Jean-Claude moved, that tension wouldn’t break.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of relentless playing, he crawled over her, his expression almost angry. Arms propped either side of her head, and said, “Let me in, Ma Petite.”

Desperate for a release, Anita lowered her shields and looked into his midnight eyes, letting her vampire lover into her head. She groaned and undulated against him as her rolled her mind, sucked her under his sway and played pleasure through her body in a sublime torture.

She could hear herself sobbing, begging, but she couldn’t reach her climax.

She didn’t know how long Jean-Claude rolled her for, but at last, the pleasure receded – but the tension did not. Anita made a sound of anger and dissatisfaction, and looked at Jean-Claude. He shook his head, confusion plain on his beautiful face. “I am sorry, Anita.”

“Wh… what’s stopping me from…? Is it… is it Belle? Or some… some other magic?”

“ _Non_. There is nothing wrong with you. I would feel anything that would affect you so.”

“But… the Ardeur…”

“…needs another’s pleasure to feed, not yours.”

Anita looked appalled. “But that’s not fair!” she complained.

Jean-Claude frowned a little, then said, “Perhaps Asher could-”

“Get him here!” Anita half-growled through gritted teeth.


	3. Found! Or... not.

Asher wasn’t very enthusiastic.

“And I am the last resort?”

Anita was pacing back and forth, wrapped again in her robe. “If I had known Jean-Claude would be so inadequate, I would have come to you first!”

Both men looked at her silently, expressions blank.

Asher then pushed his hand through his golden hair, and said nonchalantly, “I have already fed tonight, and am quite sated.”

Anita stopped her pacing, and turned slowly on her heel until she faced the scarred vampire. “What?” she snapped out.

Asher pushed off from the wall, and said, “I do not see any reason to help you.”

The necromancer’s hands flexed at her side, and she looked from Asher to Jean-Claude and back again. “ _What_?”

Looking very arrogant, Asher said, “I am not charitable, Anita, and I do not take well to having my lover insulted. You are acting like a child denied a sweet. You are human, and a woman. It happens.” He turned, and walked out.

“Asher!” Anita screamed after him. She turned and looked at Jean-Claude. He was carefully hiding his emotions. He shrugged.

“I am not going to force him. It would be rape.”

Anita’s mouth opened and shut several times. She couldn’t think of anything to say.


End file.
